This invention relates generally to data transmissions over a wireless communication system. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for automated testing of an in-vehicle telematics unit.
One of the fastest growing areas of communications technology is related to automobile network solutions. The demands and potential for wireless vehicle communication, networking and diagnostic services have escalated in recent years, with projections that by 2006 almost all new American cars will have some level of telematics service. Although many vehicles on the road today have limited wireless communication functions, such as unlocking a door and setting or disabling a car alarm, new vehicles offer additional wireless communication systems that help personalize comfort settings, run maintenance and diagnostic functions, place telephone calls, access call-center information, update controller systems, determine vehicle location and present other vehicle-related services. Newer vehicles are equipped with more customizable vehicle settings and services that are available to the driver inside and outside of the vehicle. Drivers can call telematics call centers to receive navigational, concierge, emergency, and location services, as well as other specialized help such as locating the geographical position of a vehicle when it has been stolen and honking the horn of a vehicle when it cannot be located in a large parking garage.
As the vehicle communication and electronic systems continue to expand, so do the complexity of, and need for, reliable and accurate testing system, method and software tools to test the functionality and performance of vehicle communication components, network connections, and telematics services. Most current testing of vehicle communications does not incorporate a real call center and actual wireless network environment. Self-contained laboratory testing works well for checking the performance of internal vehicle communication among the various communication and electronic modules that are connected via bus interfaces. Yet testing needs to go beyond bench-top systems that check the performance of internal vehicle communication software and related telematics hardware such as audio equipment, telematics units, cell-phone connections, Bluetooth wireless connections, infra-red data connections (IRDa), global positioning systems, radio frequency outputs, and input/output from electronic control modules. These systems cannot represent or simulate the numerous and complicated interactions among automobile communication modules, in-vehicle telematics units, wireless communication networks, and telematics call centers. Although the current test systems can certify an over the air-interface functionality of a wireless communication system, they do not use the same software or telephony as a call center and cannot verify call center capability of the system. To effectively test the multiplicities of network interactions between a vehicle and telematics service call center through various wired and wireless networks, a structured testing method and system should incorporate actual, real-time components of network and calling center infrastructure. It should also handle a high volume of simultaneous end-to-end unattended and automated testing of multiple in-vehicle wireless communication systems.
A desirable test system emulates communication among various components of the in-vehicle communication system, as well as network connections and services of telematics call centers and wireless carriers. The test system capability also would be available at remote facilities separate from the telematics service call center through an Internet-enabled network, allowing for end-to-end certification testing of hardware and software used in an in-vehicle wireless communication system. The testing system would allow remote test users to access, start, stop and monitor tests that are administered by the call center.
This testing system and method needs to be available during development as well as normal operation of a wireless communication system in a vehicle. As the traffic in automotive communication networks becomes more congested, testing for fault tolerance and fail-safe operation of both hardware and application software using all parts of the telecommunications infrastructure becomes even more critical. An effective automated test system and method would shorten development cycles and reduce development costs for manufacturers of wireless communication equipment for vehicles and for providers of wireless communication services. The automated test system would offer and maintain test scripts for internal or external usage.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an automated system and method to test a telematics system of a mobile vehicle in realistic situations and conditions using the infrastructure of a communications network, call center and test center, and to overcome the challenges and obstacles described above.
The present invention provides a method of and system for testing a telematics system in a mobile vehicle, which begin with sending at least one test command to a call center based on the test script. One or more test commands may be sent from a test center to the call center or alternatively, may be sent from an external test user via a web portal. The test command is transmitted from the call center to a telematics unit. The test command is executed at the telematics unit, a test response is sent from the telematics unit to the call center, and then the test response is sent from the call center to the test center where it may be logged and accumulated at the test center. Another aspect of the invention provides a computer usable medium that includes a program for testing a telematics system in a mobile vehicle.
The aforementioned, and other features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detailed description and drawings are merely illustrative of the invention rather than limiting, the scope of the invention being defined by the appended claims and equivalents thereof.